This invention concerns a Christmas lamp socket. In particular, the present invention is a lamp socket having a little elasticity to allow for expansion and contraction to keep a Christmas lamp stably therein, as even the lamp itself expands or shrinks as a result of the heat it produces.
A known conventional Christmas lamp socket shown in FIG. 3 generally has a hollow socket body 10 made of plastic. The socket body 10 has a threaded portion 20 for threaded engagement with a Christmas lamp 70. Conductors 30 are respectively provided on a vertical inner surface and one the bottom, and are respectively connected to wires 40 at an outer end thereof. Two air holes 50, 50 are formed through opposing sides of the bottom of the socket body 10. A clamping arm 60 is provided on an outer surface of the socket body 10. After a Christmas lamp 70 is screwed in the socket body 10, respective portions of the metal portion 701 make contact with the two conductors 30, 30 to be energized when powered. The threaded portion 20 of the socket body 10 is formed by injection molding process, and is unable to have a very deep depth, being restricted by retreating movement of a mold. The Christmas lamp 70 may loosen in the socket body 10, owing to expansion and contraction caused by the heat produced by the lamp after a long period of use. Therefore, this type of conventional socket may not be able to meet the standards established by Underwriters Laboratories (U. L.). Even if U. L. standards can be met, a Christmas lamp loses its tightness in such a conventional socket body after being used for a period of time.